Mind of A Mutant
by Flyleaf12345
Summary: Fang loves Max, everyone knows it but her. Read Fang's diary as he tries to tell her he loves her. All Fang's pov. Kind of like the story Diary of A Lovesick Mutant. Oh, and any ideas for a better title?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Fang. This is my...diary. And if you tell anyone I have a diary, I will cheerfully rip your head off. Men are not supposed to have diaries. It's like, against man law. So, if you want your head, shut your mouth.

Thank you.

You are just reading my first entry of how I'm planning on getting Max. See, she doesn't know I love her, let alone like her in that way at all. So, I have to find a way to tell her so she won't run away.

Which is why this diary exists. So I can plan things out and get all of my feelings straight.

We are currently living with Dr. M. All Erasers, M-Geeks, Flyboys, and Whitecoats have been defeated. Itex is destroyed, and we are safe.

It's the summer, so Ella stays home. We all have our own room. The house is huge. My room is in between Iggy's and Gazzy's. Across the hall, Max's room is in between Angel's and Nudge's. Ella's bedroom is downstairs, next to Dr. M's room. There are 2 bathroom's on each floor. So four bathrooms in all.

So, now we move on to my life.

I walked down the hall and down the stairs. I was starving for breakfast.

I went into the kitchen, only to find...

"MAX! What are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me, then the toast she burned, then the toaster that was now black.

It used to be white.

"I...uh...well...um. I was hungry, and nobody was awake." she said in an innocent voice. Ah, her sweet, innocent voice...

Sorry, lost track. Where were we? Oh, yes. Max broke the toaster.

"Max, you aren't allowed to cook, you know that." I said, grabbing a rag so I didn't burn myself when I picked up the toaster. "Well, my stomach was growling so loud, I bet all of Florida could hear it." she said.

"Max, Florida is nowhere near Arizona." I told her. "My point exactly." she said, throwing away the toast. I shook my head. "Max, Max, Max, never listens. Just stay away from all things that involve cooking. Like, have cereal or something." I told her. "Whatever." she said, grabbing a bowl. "What happened?" Iggy asked, coming in with Dr. M and Angel. "Max tried to cook toast." I said. "Max, you tried to make pancakes last week." Iggy said.

"Well, those were a little more hard to make." Max defended. "Honey, they were microwavable." Dr. M said. Max rolled her eyes and poured her cereal. Her light brown hair was knotted at the ends from sleep. The blond streaks were beginning to fade away.

I watched her splash milk into the bowl, and get a spoon. She stopped, and turned to me. "Is there a reason your staring at me?" she asked. I shrugged. "You just can't cook." I said. She grunted and walked to the table with her bowl.

Gazzy and Nudge walked down, yawning. Gazzy went right to the pantry and Nudge skipped to the bathroom. A minute later she came out with her hair not so messy. And in a ponytail. "Well, I'm going to make something actually eatable." Iggy said. "Hey, watch what you say. You can cook, but I know some serious kicks." she said with a warning tone.

I went to my room and dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants. I shook my head, messing up my hair, and went back down.

"OMG! I totally agree! We could go to like Hollywood. We would live in Hollywood! It would be so cool. We could meet famous people. Oh! I want to meet the Jonas Brothers! Ella, you said you like Zac Efron? We could so meet him, too!" Nudge said when I walked into the living room.

"Wh-" I started.

"Ella asked Nudge what it would be like if they were famous." Max said in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I blinked.

"Oh, well...okay." I said, getting something to eat.

**There was the first chapter! Review everyone!**


	2. Fashion Victim

"Why can't we go to the mall?" Nudge asked Max for the tenth time today.

"Because we just can't." Max said. She was getting really annoyed by Nudge. I just sat on the couch and watched with amusement. "Fang, help please." Max muttered.

"Okay. Nudge, we can't go to the mall. Which is why you can give Max a makeover." I said with a smile. Max glared at me. I shrugged. "You just said to help. So, I did. Now you don't have to go to the mall." I told her.

"Whatever." Max said, sitting on the couch.

"So, when's the makeover?" Nudge asked. Her eyes were bright with excitement.

"There is no makeover." Max told her.

"Why not? Fang said-"

"Fang is lying." Max interrupted Nudge. "He is the one who wants the makeover." Max said, grinning. I narrowed my eyes.

"You wouldn't." I muttered.

"I would." Max said, grabbing my arms. Nudge pushed me up to her room. I tried to break free from their grip, but they were holding on tight.

"No!!!" I yelled, being dragged into Nudge's room. "I swore to myself I would never set foot in here." I told them.

"Well, you broke that promise fast." Max said, pushing me into a chair. I just happened to see Nudge grab scissors, and my eyes widened in horror. "No." I whispered.

"Yes." Nudge said, handing Max the scissors.

"Please! Anything but the hair!" I yelled, covering my head.

"Oh, please. You need a hair cut anyway." Max said. She grabbed duct tape and taped me to the chair. If only I was being taped to the chair by Max for a different reason...Whoops, lost track again, sorry.

I squirmed in the chair, but only managed to turn the chair around. Nudge scooted it back towrds them. I shook my head around so they couldn't cut it without stabbing me.

"Hold still!" they yelled.

"No!" I yelled, shaking my head more. Where was Iggy when you needed him?

Nudge grabbed my head and held it while Max began to snip away my personal treasure. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I yelled each time she cut a piece off.

"Sorry, Fang, but you really do need a haircut." Max said, cutting some more off. Nudge, move your hand." Max ordered as

I watched a big chunk fall to the floor.

Finally, they finished and looked at me. "Wow." Nudge said.

"Oh, my." Max muttered.

"What? What?" I asked, looking for a mirror. Surprisingly, Nudge didn't have a mirror in her bedroom.

"Guys! What happened?" I asked.

"He looks...." Nudge started.

"I know." Max replied with a nod.

"Will you please give me a mirror?" I asked, frantic. Nudge handed me one.

"I look...great." I said. It was true. My hair was know right below my ears. And it looked fantastic. I smiled to myself.

"Now for the clothes." Nudge said in a scary voice. I ripped the tape off and jumnped up. "You will not touch my clothes, or give me new ones." I told her in a deadly tone. She flinched, but smiled.

"Oh, no worries, because while you were being our victim, Angel and Dr. M were cleaning out you closet." Nudge told me.

"What?!" I yelled, running out of the room. They laughed and ran out and followed me. I ran into my room and Angel walked out with a trash bag full of clothes. "No!" I yelled.

"Sorry, Fang. Max's orders." Dr. M told me. "Doesn't she have to listen to you? Your not supposed to listen to her!" I said.

She smiled. "Well, I kind of agree with her. You have a whole new wardrobe now. Take a look." she said. I walked over to the closet and opened it. "WHAT HAPPENED???" I yelled. Iggy and Gazzy ran in.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Fang was our fashion victim." Nudge told him. He smiled.

"A what?" Gazzy asked.

"He got a makeover." Max explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." he said.

"Please tell me what you did!" I said.

"Well, Dr. M went out and bought clothes for you, these white ones. Yesterday. And she hid them in Iggy's room until me and Nudge got you in her room." Max said. I glared at her.

"You will pay." I warned all of them.

"What are you gonna do? Wear Max's clothes?" Angel asked.

"No, I happen to know that there's chocolate chip cookies in the oven." I said.

"Oh, no. No, Fang." Max warned. I smiled.

"Oh, yes." And with that, we ran down the stairs with everybody else cheering us on.


	3. Presents

I woke up this morning wearing white basketball shorts and a white shirt, because of the Flock's little makeover yesterday.

"Morning sunshine." Max said when I went downstairs to eat. I grunted and got some cocoa puffs. "What other ideas are on your list of pranks today?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just do them to me." I told her. She chuckled and went back to eating.

"Hey, kids. I got you guys something." Dr. M called from the living room. We were all there in a heartbeat. "Here." she said, handing us each a small box.

"Cell phones!" Nudge squealed. The rest of us opened the boxes slowly. Unlike Miss chatter box.

"Silver Blackberry" Max told Iggy when he opened his.

"Cool!" he yelled.

"LG Dare." Nudge said.

"Black Blackberry." I told everyone. Max grabbed mine and looked at it. I took her box and opened it. "You got a black Razor." I said. She smiled and tossed mine to me. I gave her the Razor and she examined it.

"Max, what kind of phone is this?" Gazzy asked, holding up a dark blue phone.

"I think it's a..." she trailed off.

"A prepaid phone. For now. They can show me they can handle a real phone if they don't run out of their minutes too fast." Dr. M explained.

Angel pulled out one just like Gazzy's except light blue. "Cool!" she squealed.

"Alright, guys. I also bought stickers for phones. Don't go over board. Nudge. And don't tear the stickers." Dr. M told us.

We all grabbed a few stickers and started decorating.

Angel put a halo sticker on the back of hers. Gazzy grabbed a sticker that was a small bomb. Iggy had the same, but a little bigger. Nudge had a sticker of lips on the back of hers.

"Lips?" I asked her. She shrugged. For once, we didn't get the Nudge channel.

Max's sticker had a pair of big white wings, and the white turns to brown at the bottom. She put a small halo sticker above it.

"Nice. But the halo is, like, totally opposite of you." I joked.

"Whatever." she mutterd, rolling her eyes.

I looked at what was left.

There was silver wings. No. A heart. No way. A speech bubble. Not a chance.

"This one." Max said, handing me a sticker that were fangs. "Why?" I asked.

"Hello! Are you brain dead? They're fangs. Fang." she said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Oh. Oh! I got it now.

"Oh." I mumbled. She nodded. I put the bright white fangs on the back of my Blackberry.

"If you need help setting up your phones, just ask m-" Dr. M started.

"Done!" Nudge shouted, already putting our numbers in the contacts. I resisted the urge to smack her.

"Well, you can also ask Nudge." Dr. M finished.

"This is so cool!" Gazzy said, running off with Iggy.

"Here, lemme see." Nudge told Angel as they went to their rooms. Dr. M left to go to work.

Max looked at her phone, them smiled and started typing. After a minute she finished and my phone vibrated. I looked at it.

_This is so cool! But the buttons are so small. It's kinda hard to type. My fingers are too big. _

_Max._

I smirked.

_Calm down, you sound like the Nudge channel. Ya the buttons are small. The only difference between my phone and yours __is that mine is better._

_Fang._

She looked at her screen and smiled. I watched her type something and turn on the t.v., throwing her phone aside.

_Whatever. Yours is better just because it's a Blackberry. Razors are cool too._

_Max._

I read over the message and typed again.

_Razors are not cool anymore. Nobody has any. A lot of people have Blackberry's. And mine is better because it can do __so much more stuff than a Razor can._

_Fang._

Her phone vibrated and she looked at it. I saw a frown take over her face. She turned to me and flipped me off. I smirked and went to my room. She will never know how much I wanted to wipe that frown off her face. Frowns do not make Max look good. Well, Max always looks beautiful, and I don't care how she looks, but you get the point. I don't like frowns on Max.

I walked in my room and was followed my Iggy.

"Hey." I said, sitting on my bed. He smiled at me. "So...when you gonna tell her?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please, don't play dumb. We all know you love Max." he told me.

"You all do?" I asked, horrified.

"Well, everyone except Max. Heck, even Dr. M figured it out." he explained.

I groaned and leaned back so I was laying down. "This is so embarrassing." I muttered. "I can't believe Max's mom even knows. Her freaking mom!" I said. "It just doesn't make sense."

"Well," Iggy started. "You really help Max out a lot. Dr. M has noticed it. Pretty soon she figured out you love Max. Because you help her a lot. I hope that explains it. " Iggy explained.

I looked at him for a second. "No shit, Sherlock." I muttered, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his head. "You can't do that to a blind mutant freak!" he exclaimed, walking out.

I sighed. Even Dr. M knows? How embarrassing can this get. It won't be long until Max finds out. Or maybe she already knows, but never said anything. Crap. Angel. Would Angel do that to me?

_I would if you don't tell her soon. _I jumped as Angel's voice popped into my head.

_Angel! How many times has Max told you to stay out of people's minds? _I asked.

_Well, only you would know, considering you pay attention to her 24/7. _She replied.

I imagined me smacking her really hard on the head. _Hey! _Angel 'yelled' in my head.

_Well, it's what you get._ And with hat, I blocked Angel out, leaving myself to think freely.


	4. Conversations, Roses, and Bombs Oh My!

"So, Iggy said you wanted to talk to me?" Max said, walking in my room. I looked up from the book I was reading. Yes, I was actually reading a book.

"Um. About...?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Well, I really don't have anything to say." I told her. "I never do. You should know that." I finished.

She smiled. "Ya, how stupid of me to think you actually wanted to talk. Wow, this whole kick back and relax at mom's isn't doing me any good." she ended up talking to mostly herself. I was only half listening. Mostly looking at her eyes. They were like a chocolate brown. And her long blond streaked hair fell around her face casually.

"Fang, Fang. FANG!" she yelled, taking me out of my trance.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Are you even listening?" she asked. I nodded.

"Really? Then what did I say was for dinner?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh...you said...chicken?" I guessed.

She rolled her eyes. "Fang, I didn't even mention dinner." she muttered, standing up. "But, I am getting hungry, so I'll just-" "You won't do anything in that kitchen!" I told her. She glanced at me.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you aren't allowed to cook. You couldn't cook to save your life." I reminded her, smirking.

"Whatever. It's not like you could cook, too." she challenged.

"I can cook better than you. Not as well as Iggy, but better than you." I said, going back to my book. She mumbled something under her breath and stomped out. I smiled to myself.

"So, Iggy I hear you told Max I wanted to talk to her?" I said a little while later, walking into his room.

"Um...yes." he mumbled.

"Um...no! Don't do that! I'm not ready to tell Max. It's too...hard." I finished.

"Too hard to do what?" Nudge said, skipping in the room with Gazzy and Angel.

"Too hard for Fang to tell Max-"

"That she needs to cut her hair." I finished. I thought about what I said, then hit my hand on my forehead.

"Cool, can I try that?" Nudge said, reaching a hand at my face with a grin.

"No!" I said, hitting her hand away. She smiled and raised her eyebrows at Angel.

"It's too hard for Fang to tell Max that he loves her." Angel explained. I glared at her.

"Any of you tell Max, your dead meat." I warned. They gulped, then ran out. I turned to Iggy. "Including. You." I said before dragging myself across the hall and down the stairs.

"DINNER!" Nudge yelled through the house, nearly making me deaf.

"Please, Nudge, we have a blind person in the family, why do we need a deaf person too?" I asked her, taking a seat at the table.

"Alright, everyone. Dig in." Dr. M said. I glanced at Max, then back to Dr. M. Max's mom just smiled at me, then looked at Max. I gulped down my coke then ate my meatball sand which.

"So, Fang. Anything new? Or old that you would like to share?" Dr. M asked, wiping her face with a napkin. I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" she asked, smiling at Angel. I shook my head again.

"Well, if you don't then I'm sure Dr. M does." Iggy interrupted. I wasted a glare in his direction, then turned back to Dr. M.

"No, but Fang should always let anybody know when he feels...bad...or great...or-" Dr. M started. "Or when I feel a certain way, I can think it through and get my thoughts straight." I interrupted. The whole flock was looking from me to Dr. M, and sometimes Iggy.

"Alright. Fine." she gave up, and took a drink of her coffee.

"Um, is there something going on that I don't know about? Because I should always know everything." Max announced. I shook my head the last time, and shoved my chair away, taking the plate to the kitchen.

45 Minutes later

"Fang?" Max said, sitting down on my bed. I looked up at her.

"Could you answer a question. Forget about the laptop." she said when I turned my attention to the screen. I sighed and scooted the chair forward so I could see her better.

"Anything." I said, leaning back.

"What was my mom talking about at dinner?" Max asked.

"Any thing but that." I replied. Max sighed.

"Fang, please." she begged.

"I honestly don't know why she wanted me to share how I felt with everybody." I said. I was honest. I didn't know why. I knew what she was trying to do, but I didn't know why.

"Okay. If you say so." she said, leaning back on the bed.

"I say so." I replied. She yawned and stretched out her arms, so her shirt show a tiny bit of her stomach. I couldn't help but look. I have hormones, okay. No making fun of the Fang.

She finished and let her arms fall back beside her. "Well, see ya." she said, getting up.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked her.

"Why are you taking peeks at my skin?" she asked with a smirk. I blushed, but it went away quickly. "So, let's hang out then." she said, tripping on her way back to the bed.

I laughed at her sprawled across the floor. She glared at me and got up, ran at me, and knocked me out of the chair. "Hey!" I yelled, throwing the chair off me.

"So, how's it going down there?" Max asked with a smile. I glared at her. "Wonderful."

"Good. It's pretty good up here, too." she said, motioning to where she was. I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Because your not up there to know." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her down with me. She made a squeaking noise and landed on me. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Fair. We're even." she said, getting up.

"If you say so." I said.

"Oh, I say so." she muttered.

She left and I thought about what I should do to make Max know I love her. I got it! Roses. Red roses.

I grabbed my wallet and headed down the stairs.

"See ya." I said, walking out into the evening.

"How may I help you?" a girl about my age asked, walking around the counter.

"I don't need help right now. Thanks." I said, walking around to the flowers section of WalMart.

"Are you sure? Anything?" she asked, following me.

"I'm sure. Actually. Where are the roses?" I asked. She pointed at the end of the row.

"Who are you giving them to? A sick grandma? A helpful mother?" she asked.

"A girl. My friend." I answered, grabbing a handful.

"Oh." she said, looking down. She was wearing her blue apron thing that says WalMart, but under it was a tank top that was low, and a very short skirt. Plus high heels that were really high, and tons of make up.

Did I mention she has red hair?

Well, I did now.

"Ya, well, um, where are the cards? Like, birthday cards and valentines cards and stuff?" I asked her.

"Um, follow me." she said, stomping away, her hips swaying so much she might fall over. I followed her across the store and to the cards. She watched me while I looked at the Valentines cards. It wasn't anywhere near valentines day, but who cares?

I found one that said, "If you looked any better, you would look like an angel." But I didn't get it because Max already looks like an angel.

I found another one that had a teddy bear on the front, holding a heart, and inside it said, "A hug is a thousand words." but I've heard that saying so many times.

Then I found one that was perfect. It said, "We can all get selfish sometimes, but when I'm near you, I get self-conscious. No one can love more than I love you."

It's a little mushy, but it worked. I smiled and followed the girl to the checkout stand. She scanned my roses and the card and glanced at me. "You know, if you need anything, at all, I work here Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays after school. Oh, here just take this." she said, handing me a small card that had her name and number.

I stuffed it in my pocket, waved at her, then walked out after handing her a 10 dollar bill.

I took the bus home, because it was too dark to walk. So I was stuck sitting on a bus next to a girl that coughs every 5 seconds.

Literally.

I walked in the house and up to my room. Shutting and locking my door, I opened the WalMart bag and tied a blue bow around the rose stems. Then I looked at the card.

I opened it and read it again.

_You make my world complete._

_Fang._

I signed it and heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I called.

"Iggy." I heard, and unlocked the door. After he entered, I quickly shut and locked the door again.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I bought Max roses and a card." I told him. He rolled his sightless eyes and sighed.

"Oh, the things men do for love." he muttered, leaving. I shrugged and grabbed the card. I sneaked into Max's room and set the roses and card on her bed, then left.

A while later I heard something blow up. This isn't good.

"Guys!" I heard Max and Dr. M call. I ran down the stairs and found the flock plus Ella and Dr. M staring at a pile of dirt.

"What happened?"Max choked out.

"Um...we made a bomb." Gazzy mumbled.

"And it blew up." Iggy finished.

After all the yelling everyone went back to their rooms. Max was sure to see the card and roses now. I grabbed a broom and started sweeping up the mess. But what I found wasn't pretty.

"GAZZY! IGGY!" I yelled. They ran down and looked at me. Then Gazzy saw what I was pointing to and gulped.

"Well, we needed paper to blow it up." he said. "So...I grabbed the first thing I saw. Your card to Max." he said. I shook my head. He used my card! I couldn't believe it. They were sure to get it.

"Should I even ask if the roses are still there?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Alright. Grounded, a week." I muttered.

"But Max already grounded us for a month." Iggy said.

"Well, now it's a month and a week." I said, handing Iggy the broom and Gazzy the dustpan.

The last thing I saw before I headed up to my room was one surviving rose pedal.


	5. Ah, The Things About Notes

Gazzy and Iggy have been grounded for a month and a week, and so far it has been a week. They did good...so far. I'mjust waiting for one of them to explode out of frustration, or explode something else without permission. Then again, who would give them permission?

"Let's get this story straight! You were a poison! Flooding through my veins!" Max was...singing? I walked around the corner and found her with the girls in her room. Nudge, Ella, and Nudge were dancing, and Max was singing.

"It's not me it's you!" she sang along to Skillet.

"Max." Angel said, looking at me. I backed away quickly. But not quickly enough.

"Fang-" Angel started.

"Oh, hold in, Angel. I like this part." Max replied.

"It's not me it's...you! All the lies and stupid things you say and do it's you!" she sang.

_Please, Angel. I just want to hear her sing. _I mentally begged Angel.

_Alright, your off the hook...for now. _she said.

I sighed and went back up to the door. I watched the girls pull Max up. "C'mon, Max! Dance with us!" Nudge begged.

"Ya, Max. Plus, you like this song!" Angel added as the song changed to Rebirthing by Skillet.

"No. I don't dace." Max told them. "That's why I'm a bird." she added.

_Rebirthing now!  
__I wanna live for love, live for you and me  
__Breath, for the first time now!  
__I come alive somehow!_

Hey, this song was catchy.

"Fine." Max said. After a while they were jumping around and singing.

_Good view, Fang? _Angel asked. I nodded and smiled.

The song ended and Max sat back down. "Better? I danced." she said.

"We approve." Nudge said. Angel nodded in agreement.

I was fine right there until my phone beeped. "Dammit Fang! What are you doing right there?" Max asked, running to the door.

"I...uh...I...Angel called my name?" I guessed.

"Okay. I'm just going to let you off the hook this time." she said calmly. Key word here: calmly. That doesn't mean good. That means Max is about to make my life a living hell.

Well, crap.

I backed away slowly and checked my phone.

_So, Fang, having fun. I can see you. ; )_

_Nudge._

I cursed under my breath and walked to my room. That night I didn't get any sleep. I needed to tell Max. Before she kills me. I don't know about you, but I can't come back from the dead for 2 reasons.

1) It's impossible.

2) Max would get all freaked out and beat me until I died...again.

So either way, I had to tell Max that I loved her. What if she didn't love me back, you ask?

I have it all planned out. Max says she loves me back, we spend the rest of our lives together. Max doesn't love me back, I move into an apartment with 200 cats to keep me company, and maybe Iggy to keep me entertained. Did you know he could dance? I didn't know until I found a Dance Dance Revolution in his room.

Ya, his room. We somehow got it out at midnight after I yelled at him and before Dr. M could wake up.

So, back to my little rant with myself.

Now, here I was, lying in bed at 11 at night, with the song Let's Get Crazy stuck in my head. Yes, the Hannah Montana one. I don't even _want _to know how it even _got _in my head in the first place. I just know that I want it out. Now.

Stupid Hannah.

Iggy still hasn't even figured out she is the same person as Miley. Stupid, stupid boy. Whatever, I just want the stupid freakin song out of my head. By now I was blinking to the beat.

_Blinking _to the freaking _beat_!

I was a seriously messed up man. Or boy. Or...male. I guess. Whatever you want to call me.

I put the headphones on to my iPod and turned it on to get the stupid Hannah song out of my head. I listened to the first song that played. Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine.

The only thing I didn't like about this song was that it was _so freaking long_. 5 minutes and 33 seconds to be exact. Or something like that. Then...Demi Lovato? Behind Enemy Lines? Why was her song on here? Did Nudge add songs again?

Once about a month ago she took my iPod and added a Taylor Swift CD and all of the Jonas Brothers CD's and High School Musical. She was busted. She did it again. What else was on here?

Right when I thought that the song changed to Bella's Lullaby. Bella's freaking Lullaby! I didn't even know I could spell lullaby until I wrote it down in here!

I took a deep breath and changed the song. Ah. Comatose by Skillet. Much better. See, Max and I both are addicted to Skillet. No idea why. And Bullet For My Valentine and Green Day. Again, no idea why. I decided to go out for a fly, so I put my iPod away and left a note on Max's bed just in case she woke up and I was still gone. She is known for freaking out when I leave. Trust me.

_Flashback_

Ah. The feeling of flying. Until some bird brain, literally, attacks you from behind. I toppled over in the air and flew downwards.

I landed on my back, Max on top of me. "Max! What the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

She spit out a leaf. "You were gone. And I got a little freaked out." she said. I rolled my eyes.

We got up and dusted off. "Well, next time I'll leave a note." I told her.

"Ya, that's what you said last time." she muttered. I rolled my eyes again. She spun around to face me and hugged me tight. I was barely able to breath. "Don't leave like that again. I was worried." she whispered.

"Max...can't...breath!" I croaked. She let go and kissed me. I know! I was like 'Hell ya!' until she took a step back, stared at my shocked face, then flew off without saying a word. We never mentioned that night again.

_End Flashback_

So I left a note on her bed and took off. I flew through the cool summer air for like 15 minutes. Then I started to get tired, so I headed downwards, but I got out of control and went down fast. I tried to stop, but it was too hard. My left wing hit a tree and I fell to the ground.

I felt pain in my wing and left arm, but ignored it, I was worried about how the hell I was gonna get home. I sat there, breathing heavily, when I heard someone calling my name. I tried to respond, but my voice wouldn't let me.

"Fang!" it called. "Fang! Where are you?" the beautiful voice filled my ears, and I focused on only that. "Oh! Fang, what happened?" Max ran up to me.

"I...I..." I started, but again my voice wouldn't let me speak.

"Oh, Fang, this is why you don't go for a fly without me." she said, looking at my wing. "You smashed your wing bad. Probably a few broken bones." She glanced at my arm. "And maybe a sprained wrist. Let's get you to my mom." she said, helping me up.

I steadied myself and was able to walk. Max wrapped an arm around my waist so I didn't fall, and I put my arm around her shoulders. "What happened?" she asked when we were halfway home.

I shrugged. "I tried to go down, but was going too fast, I guess." I mumbled. I don't even know if it made sense. Apparently it did, because she replied with an, "Alright, no more flying, try not to force your wing in your back too much, don't use your left hand..." yada, yada, yada. She pretty much gave me the whole lecture.

I nodded every now and then, but focused more on trying to keep from falling.

She finished her lecture as we walked up the front porch. "Try not to wake everyone up." Max muttered when we opened the door.

"Ya, heaven forbid I wake up everyone when I'm groaning in pain." I told her. She rolled her eyes and switched on the light. Dr. M was down in no more than 10 seconds with a first aid kit. "How did you know I was hurt?" I asked.

"Max called and said she had found you, but she saw you on the ground, so I was ready." she explained. Am I the only one who notices that when you ask Max or Dr. M a question, they give you a whole speech? Well, it seems that way to me.

I sighed and Max set me down on the couch. Dr. M examined my wing and arm. "Well, you have a few fractured bones in your wing, and your wrist seems fine, but don't use it too much." she said. I nodded and laid down.

I was supposed to sleep on the couch that night, or for the rest of the night, I guess, since it was nearly 1 in the morning. But Max stayed down there with me, talking about Nudge and her crazy clothes, and how Gazzy almost made a bomb last night.

After a while she finally shut up, (not that I wanted her to, I could listen to her all night, but I was falling asleep.) and she fell asleep in the recliner. I watched her sleep, sometimes mumbling things like 'your grounded' and 'Nudge, shut it' and said my name, but that's it. Just my name. No 'hey, Fang' or 'fang!'. Just 'Fang.'

It was weird.

Well, I am very tired now, because it is 3 in the morning and Max almost woke up twice, so, to all you people that are reading this (and won't tell a soul) thank you. See ya!


	6. H E Double Hockey Sticks

Does anyone know how to take care of a broken wing? Like, a 14 foot long wing stuck to a kids back? No? I didn't think so. Here's the story:

I was finally allowed to go flying again, but crashed. Again. No idea why. It just happened. I think it's because I don't get enough sleep. Or I'm going crazy. It's been a while since I have kissed Max, so the crazy theory could happen.

Anyway, I am right now on the couch reading a book. Really? You don't think I could read? Try me. I have my own diary, and I can spell, which is harder than reading. So for me reading is as easy as...as...as...uh...something easy.

I am reading a Hannah Montana book. I know, I know, your thinking, 'what the hell is Fang doing reading about little miss 'I am the best'. Well, I finished my other book, and this was all Nudge had. Surprisingly I gave in. Hannah is having a problem with guys, Jake Ryan and some guy in her band named Jesse, to be exact.

Nudge said I won't regret reading it, but right now, I regret learning to read. This book sucks. She is just _so _whiny about how she can't chose. And both guys are mad at her. All she has to do is freaking pick a guy! If it doesn't go as planned, she dumps the one she picks and goes for the other one. That's my idea!

Of course, that would never happen to me. The only girl I would ever want is Max. And if she had to pick between me and some other dude, I wouldn't be angry with her if I wasn't the one she picks. I would be a little sad, but of course I wouldn't show it. We are talking about Mr. Emotionless Rock here, okay. There is no way I'm gonna show anger or sadness.

So, I am here reading, on the couch, and Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and the Gasman went to the park down the street. Dr. M went to work. Max is somewhere in the house, probably in her room or something.

"Um, Fang, what the h-e-double hockey sticks are you reading?"

Or she is here, in the living room. I stashed my book under the couch cushion and looked at her. "I have no idea what your- wait, did you spell out hell instead of actually saying it?" I asked.

She shrugged. "It just popped up in my head, and I want to get used to not cussing in front of the kids." she explained. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Max, you are...retarded." I managed to say without smiling.

"Hmph! I am not retarded. Just...mentally challenged." she told me.

"Mm hm. You just keep on thinking that." I said, sitting up and leaning on the armrest. Max walked over and sat down next to me.

"Whatever. At least I talk to people. You just, well, how do I put this nicely? You no have social lifo!" she exclaimed, adding the 'o' sound at the end of some of the words and throwing her arms in the air.

"Psh! I don't care if I have no social life." I said, waving my hand at her. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Really? Okay. If that's what you say." she said in an innocent voice. I raised my eyebrows. She smiled, holding up a book. I gasped.

My diary-I mean, journal. Ya, my manly journal.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, hopping up.

"Well, I put your clean clothes in your closet, and this fell out. I want to read it, but our lock-picker is at the park. So, you can tell me what you write in your...diary." she said in an innocent yet evil voice.

"You are one messed up girl." I told her, narrowing my eyes. She smiled again.

"I know, but just tell me what you write about." she ordered.

I gulped. "Um, well, uh, I write about...uh...well, um. I'm gay?" I guessed. She snorted.

"That is not at all believable." Max told me.

"Well, it's better than the truth." I muttered.

"Why?" she asked. Whoops, she wasn't supposed to hear that. "Fang, are you planning on leaving?" she asked, and her eyes filled with fear. Here it goes. I either take that choice or tell her. I took a deep breath.

"Max, I can't answer that question." I said.

"Really? Does that mean your are?"

"It means I can't answer it until I'm ready to."

"Which means your leaving."

"No it does not."

"Fang!"

"Max!"

"Both of you!!!" Iggy yelled.

The flock was standing right there by the front door. Just listening to our argument.

"How much of that did you hear?" Max asked.

"Enough." Nudge answered, running up to her room. Gazzy shifted from one foot to the other, then eventually ran up the stairs.

"Um, Angel, can you...leave." Iggy asked. She glanced at me then jogged up the stairs. Iggy sighed. "Why can't you two ever get along?" he asked.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked.

"Because you cause most of the problems!" he said.

"Will you guys just please tell me what's going on?" Max asked.

"Fang has something to tell you." Iggy stated.

"Dude!" I yelled, shoving past him and running up to my room. I can't believe all that happened in just 7 minutes. And Max still has my stupid journal. But, I am right now super glad I decided to take Nudge's diary lock and use it on mine. The tiny key is on a skinny chain safely around my neck.

"Oh, Max, if only it was easy to tell you." I whispered.

"If it's too hard why don't you just send me a little letter like we are in second grade." I heard Max as she slipped in. I sighed loudly.

"Because we're not in second grade. And it's not that easy." I told her.

"Fang, I have something to tell you." she said, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Okay, tell me. But if your going to yell, just close the door, we don't need an audience. Again. And just so you know, I am not going to leave you. I promised you that already. And I'm going to keep that promise-"

I was cut off by her kissing me on my cheek.

"Max..." I started.

"No, Fang, don't say anything yet. I'm not going to yell, and I know your not going to leave me. I wouldn't let you, anyways. Now, just let me tell you what I was going to tell you. Fang, I really like you. And I have been trying to give you hints. But, obviously, you aren't getting them. And I am just worried about your reaction to this and-"

Now it was my turn to interrupt her. I kissed her full on the lips. I didn't expect her to kiss back, but she did. And I loved it. So, now that she knows I _like_ her, I just have to tell her that I _love _her. Which is big deal.

"Is it just me or am I missing something?"

Way to ruin the moment, Ig.

We pulled apart. "How do you even know what we're doing?" I asked him.

"Hello, I can hear you guys sucking in each others spit." he said.

"Iggy! Get out of here!" Max yelled, throwing a pillow at the door. Iggy snickered, snapped a picture, and ran off.

"Do I even want to know what we look like in that picture?" I asked.

"Probably not." Max answered.

"So, um, I guess this means..." I started.

"Means that we're...together." Max finished. I smiled.

"Works for me."

"Good." she said, kissing me again.

Weird thing was, when I went on my nightly fly again that night, I didn't crash. And yes, I went flying. I just flew slowly, and near the house. But my wing still felt weird. But when I got up the next morning, I didn't smell Iggy's pancakes, or Max's burning waffles.

I walked down to the kitchen and saw Iggy, Ella, Dr. M, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy grinning.

"So, Iggy showed us a little picture." Nudge said, waving the camera around.

"Yup, and we were just wondering-"

"You two are dating now, aren't you!" Nudge interrupted Gazzy.

"Is what and huh?" Max asked, walking in.

"Iggy showed us the picture, and man did you guys look satisfied." Ella said.

"It's kind of sweet, actually. Max sitting on top of Fang with her hands stuck in his hair, while Fang is glaring at Iggy like he was about to murder." Dr. M said.

"Well, see, the thing is..." Max fumbled around, and I could almost see steam coming out of her ears from the gears turning in her head.

"Fang, are you saying Max is stupid?" Angel asked. Oh, ya. The mind reader.

"No!" I said.

"What?" Max asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Fang thought he could almost see steam coming out of your ears because the gears in your head are turning." Angel filled her in. I sighed.

"Max! I-uh-huh!" I groaned and stomped out, throwing my self outside. It was pretty dang bright, let me tell you that. I was almost blinded. I walked down the street wearing a black sweatshirt over, well, I wasn't wearing a shirt, anyways, and black Adidas basketball shorts.

I breathed in some fresh air and exhaled it, trying to get my eyes to adjust. "Well, hi there!" I heard. I turned around to find, you guessed it, the chic from WalMart.

"Uh, hi...uh..." I completely forgot her name. "You bought the card, right?" she asked. I nodded. "And, did you get the girl, or maybe not?" she asked, walking closer.

"Actually, I didn't give it to her." I said.

"So, maybe you need a shoulder to cry on?" she asked, getting closer.

"Or maybe you need a life?" Max said, walking up next to me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, looking around for some hole in the ground or a tree with a door. Nada.

"I ran." she answered, nudging me. "Oh. Oh!" I said, comprehending now.

"You must be..." the red head said.

Whoa. Red Head Said. Hey! That rhymes!

"Max. His girlfriend." Max told her in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh." rhyme girl said, backing off. "Well, bye." and with that she literally broke an ankle running home in her bright orange high heels.

"Jealous?" I asked, smirking.

"Oh, you wish." Max said, facing me. "I just want to kick all red head's sorry little-"

"Max!" I yelled.

"What? I was going to say bottoms." Max muttered.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing her hand. "I'm really glad your finally letting us be together." I said.

"Well, me too." she replied, leading us home.

**I don't know how long it's going to take me to update the next chapter. Maybe a couple days. I don't know, but I ****am starting to get a lot of homework and stuff. I guess that's what happens when you start Jr. High..... Review!**


	7. Of Course She Was Asleep

**Sorry it's so short.**

A few days passed and Iggy and Gazzy still hadn't done anything wrong. Something was up, and I was going to figure it out. Okay, I'm not the scooby gang, so I'll just leave it up to Max, because I'm not good with the whole 'you guys are in deep shit' thing. Only when it comes to Erasers will I act like that.

Wow, I sound like Nudge. That's never a good sign.

_I'm coming home  
__I've been gone for far too long  
__Do you remember me at all?_

Max was listening to Bullet for My Valentine. Again.

_Too much time without you spent.  
__It hurts.  
__Poor soul, soul,  
__Now I'm torn...  
__Now I'm torn_

_I've been far away.  
__When I see your face my heart bursts into fire  
__Hearts burst into fire._

I quietly sang along as I watched Max brush her teeth in her bathroom.

_I'll wait forever to be apart  
__Forever to be apart......  
__It hurts!  
__Poor soul, soul!_

Max brushed while jumping around to the beat. Her hair flew around her face and she sang along to the song. She stopped, leaned over the sink, spit, then saw me in the mirror. Her face flushed a deep red.

"Fang!" she yelled, rinsing her mouth out. "Why do you just stand there watching me make a fool of myself?" she asked.

"Because you make a fool of yourself." I said, smirking. She glared at me, then stomped over. She shook her head slowly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I raised my eyebrows. "What are you gonna do to get revenge? Kiss me to death?" I asked.

"No. I'll let this one slide." she replied, pulling me inside her room. I followed without a second thought. "So, what have you been up to?" she asked. I leaned over her and turned off the CD player.

"Listening to way too much music. It gets quiet around here. Gazzy and the Igster are really suspicioning me." I told her.

"Fang, is suspicioning even a word?" Max asked.

"I don't think so, but it's fun to say." I said. She furrowed her eyebrows, but shrugged after a second.

"Well, if you don't mind, I have some reading to do." Max told me, grabbing a book from her nightstand. Why is it people always have books on their nightstand? Books are on nightstands in stories, movies, heck, I think even singers write songs mentioning it.

"You-who! Fang," Max sang, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, spaced out." I explained. "Breaking Dawn? Isn't that like a Twilight book?" I asked when she started reading.

"Yes. It's the last book in the series." she said, turning a page. "I'm on page 407." she said excitedly.

"Oh, yay. Hallelujah!" I said sarcastically, raising my hands up in the air.

"Shut up!" Max said, pushing on my chest. "Or you'll wake everyone up." she added. I looked at the clock. Oh. It was 3 minutes until midnight.

"Well, if someone wasn't listening to screamo music, I wouldn't be here in the first place." I said.

"Whatever." Max said, only half listening. She was mostly into the book. I swear her eyes were glued to the thing. "As long as your here." she mumbled. By now I think she was in her own little world.

So, being me, I decided to take advantage of that.

"Hey, Max. I gotta question." I asked.

"Sure, sure." she muttered.

"Do you want to marry...Gazzy?" I asked.

"Yup. Why not." she shrugged.

"Actually, I have something to say." I told her.

"Course you can." she said, turning the page. I smirked.

"Max, remember the Valium?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh. Whatever." she said. Ha! She was in her own universe!

"Max...You looooove me. This much." I said, spreading my arms apart. She looked up.

"What. Did. You. Say." she glared at me. I'm guessing she heard that. "You will not repeat that ever again. Am I understood?" she asked, anger coming out in her voice.

"Nope. I don't understand the 'not' part." I said, acting like I was thinking. "It just doesn't apply to me in this conversation." I added after that. Max set the book down and lunged at me. "Oof!" I muffled a yell as we flew to the ground. Max landed on top of me and pinned me down.

"First of all, we will not speak of that to anyone. Valium is no longer in my vocab. Got it?" she asked.

"Yes. And second, this is a nice position we're in. I like it." I replied, smirking at her. She glared again.

"You sexist pig." she muttered, getting up.

"Why, _thank _you!" I said, bowing down after standing up.

"Anyways. Come here." Max whined, laying down. "I'm cold. And your body heat helps." she added.

"Well, I'll have to think about that...okay!" I said, laying down next to her. She slithered under the blankets and snuggled up to me. "I like this position too." I told her, stroking her hair. "By the way, you loooooove me, this-" Max hit me on the arm.

"I won't yell at you this time." Max mumbled. "I'm too tired."

"Works for me. Besides, I'm tired, too. But before we fall asleep, I have to tell you something really important. This is hard to say, but here I go. Max, I love you." I whispered the last part. No reply. "Max?" I asked. I peered down at her.

Of course.

She was asleep.


	8. 15

"Fang! Fang! Wake up!" I ignored the soft voice calling my name. I was too tired to wake up. "Fang, get your ass up or I'll drag you out!" it said. I moaned and turned over to lie on my stomach. Now was not the time to threaten Fang.

"Okay, of you insist…" as soon as the voice said that, I was flipped off the bed.

"What the hell!" I yelled. I turned around and glared at Max holding the blanket.

"If you keep squishing me, I will have to flip you off." She said. I couldn't help but laugh at her choice of words. "What's so funny?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"You said….ha! You…you said you would flip me off." I said.

"Please, be mature, would you?" she said, rolling her eyes at me.

"Why would I do that? What's the fun?" I asked. She sighed and lay back down. "Why did you wake me up?" I asked her.

"Because you were hogging all the blankets. Now, go back to sleep." She ordered. I sighed and got back on the bed next to her. She snuggled up to my chest and was asleep in no time. I sighed again.

"Oh, Max. If only I could tell you once when you were awake. Conscious." I whispered. Max rolled over onto her side and grabbed a fist full of my shirt. I smirked. She just couldn't resist. No matter what she was doing. Max, I _do _need to mature. It would help a heck of a lot.

A few hours later someone ran in and jumped on the bed.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here!" Nudge said, hands on her hips. I snorted. "Who _cares_?" I asked. She hmphed! and continued to wake Max up.

"Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Max! Max!" Nudge squealed.

"What do you want?" Max asked groggily.

"Someone's turning 15 today!" Nudge said.

"Oh! It's my birthday! I almost forgot!" Max said with a smile. Before I knew what was going on I was being dragged from Max's room and into the kitchen.

"Blueberry pancakes and sausage and bacon and a muffin and a piece of chocolate cake with fudge in the center for Max. And cereal for everybody else." Iggy said to everyone.

The whole table groaned, getting out of their seats. Except for Max, of course. She was queen. For today, at least. In a few months, I will be treated the same way. Maybe. Anyways, back to the morning. "We have cake for everyone!" Dr. M said.

"Can everybody wait until I get back from school for Max to open her presents? I wanna see what she gets!" Ella said.

"Sure, sure. Come home as fast as you can. We only have until midnight!" Iggy told her. Ella rolled her eyes and left for school.

"Ella really wants us to wait." Angel told us. "She also wants pictures."

"Okay. We'll wait. And pictures will definitely be taken." Dr. M said.

"Are you gonna keep the camera after using it?" Gazzy asked while Iggy smiled.

"Yes! No taking apart the camera or using it as some devise." Dr. M said.

"And there will be no explosives." Max finished.

I rolled my eyes and paid no attention to the Nudge channel talking about shoes. Instead, I just ate my cereal then flopped on the couch. Napping sounds good. For some reason I was really tired, and I don't know why.

"Hm. Fang sleeping, check. Me on top of him, check." Max said, hopping on top of my back.

"Max! Wings! Ouch!" I croaked. She gasped and got off.

"Sorry, I didn't think about that." She said, making sure my wing wasn't broken. Again.

"Ya, well, next time think. Ouch." I added as her fingers grazed the bone that hurt the most in my wing.

"Sorry." She said again. "I wasn't really…I…forgot. About your wing. Sorry." She said yet again.

"Max, its fine. Trust me." I told her, flipping around to lie on my back. Then I moved so I was sitting up. It helped a lot. "It just hurts." I said.

"Oh. Sorry!" she said.

"Max. Don't be sorry. Besides, it's your birthday, so suck it up and be mean." I reminded her.

Her face brightened up. "I'm 15! I'm 15 and you're not! Ha! I'm older than you!" she chanted. I sighed and slowly shook my head. "Max, you were always older than me. It's just more obvious now than it was before."

"Whatever." She said.

"Max?" I asked.

"Ya?" she said, sitting down and curling up to me.

"I...Happy birthday." I whispered. Now wasn't the right time.

"Thanks." She said, turning her face toward me and kissing me lightly on my neck. "I'm older than you." She added after a minute.

"Whatever." I muttered, kissing her before she could rub it in more. Or so I could just kiss her. I didn't really care what my reason was. We pulled apart. "Fang?" she said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You have a big, fat zit on your forehead." She said with a smirk.

"What!" I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Max followed, laughing the whole way. Yup, there it was. At least it wasn't right in the center. It was more to the side. I shook my head so my hair covered it. There. All better.

Max rolled her eyes and we went back to the couch.

We ended up making out again. As usual. And Nudge and Angel were having a High School Musical party in Nudge's room again. Who knows where Iggy and the Gasman were. They were still grounded.

As if on cue, we heard a crash. Max pulled away and looked at me. "What was that?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Well, crap." She muttered, dragging me to the backyard.


	9. Box

"Gazzy! Iggy! Get your sorry little butts over here, _now_!" Max yelled when we got to the backyard. They ran up with innocent looks on their faces.

"Yes, Max?" Gazzy asked.

"You two are still grounded from the _last _incident. Do you want to be grounded for a _longer _amount of time?" she asked them. Her face was flushed with anger, along with her eyes. She curled and uncurled her fingers, from fists to flat hands, and back.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Iggy asked, his icy blue eyes looking in Max's direction.

"Don't start that crap with _me_!" Max yelled. "You know what you did. The evidence is right _there_!" she motioned to the big pile of dust and metal lying on the ground. "What do you think you did? Huh? And when you _grounded _on my freaking _birthday_!" she shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, what's- oh my." Dr. M exclaimed as she walked out. "Um, Max, just let me handle it, okay honey? You shouldn't yell like that anyway." she said, pushing us inside.

Once we were inside, Dr. M slammed the door and started talking to the boys. Every couple seconds they nodded and fidgeted around with their fingers. "C'mon. Let's get lunch.I'm starved." Max said, grabbing my hand.

"Um, Max, are you okay?" I asked her.

"No, Fang! No, I'm not okay! It's my birthday, your wearing the only black clothes you have left, and Iggy and Gazzy decided today they need to start breaking the rules again. It's just so freaking aggravating. I just want to lay down and sleep forever. I'm just so stressed!" she spoke each word with anger and frustration.

"Well, I'm sorry." I said.

"No, Fang, don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that. Speaking of blowing up, is my mom done with the boys outside?" she replied. I shrugged as they walked in.

"Problem solved. No worries, Max. You just go rest, honey. It's your birthday." Dr. M said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" Max exclaimed, stomping to the living room. Dr. M looked at me. I shrugged and went to talk to Max. I know, I know, Fang wants to _talk_? As in a conversation?

Yes, I went to the living room and sat next to Max. "Um, Max, I know your having a rough day and everything, but just forget it all, okay?" I told her. "Just try to think of something happy."

"I'll try." Max muttered. She leaned back and closed her eyes. "Nope. Nothing. Nada." She said after a minute.

"Just go up to your room and get some rest." I said.

She did as told and I ran up to my room. Max would probably wake up in like an hour, so I had to get something for her for her birthday. I snatched my wallet up from my bed and headed downstairs.

"Yo, Fang." Iggy called from the couch.

"Ya?" I asked.

"I wanna talk to you for a minute." He said.

"Okay, but make it a quick minute." I told him.

He sighed and looked at his feet. The in my direction. "Me and Gazzy are grounded for another week." He said.

"That's what you wanted to tell me? You couldn't say that when I get back?" I asked him.

"Well, I just wanted you to tell Max that. And we're really sorry. We know she's just getting used to the fact that we're not being hunted by Erasers or anything like that. So, just let her know that, okay? Gazzy said that, too." Iggy explained.

"Ya, sure. Whatever." I said, running out the door.

I walked down the street and a few miles down, walking to WalMart. "How may I-oh, I'll get someone else." Red head said.

"No worries, I don't need any help. Don't be afraid of Max. She won't really hurt you. Or I don't think so." I said. Lissa clone backed away anyways. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Max made up a nickname for this girl yesterday.

"Well, okay then." She said, running around the counter and into some storage room. I sighed and walked down the isle.

"What would Max like?" I wandered aloud.

"Did you say something?" some guy asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. Just trying to figure out what my girlfriend would want for her birthday." I replied.

"Oh, cool. Me too." He said.

"Oh. Well, what does your girlfriend like?" I asked him.

"Well, she likes perfume and clothes and shoes and hair stuff and all the girl things like that." He explained. "But this isn't for her birthday. Just for fun." He added.

"Oh, cool." I said, looking at the perfumes and hair sprays. "My girlfriend doesn't like that kind of stuff. She's more of like, a guy. She doesn't like all the spa stuff and clothes." I explained.

"Ya, I get what you mean. My cousin is like that." He replied.

"Cool, well, my name is F-Nick." I corrected.

"Well, Fnick, I'm Keith. Keith Patterson. My father is James Patterson. An author. Ever heard of 'em?" he asked.

"Oh, no, my name is Nick. I just…got tongue tied. And, ya, I've heard of him." I replied.

"Well, let me help you out. My cousin, Casey, she likes books and music. That's all she does. Read and sing." Keith said.

"The problem with that is we both listen to too much music." I said. Keith chuckled and handed me a box. "What is it?" I asked.

"Just take it. She'll love it. Trust me." he replied, grabbing a pink candle with pick lace around it.

"But I don't even know what it is." I said.

"Just give it to her. No peeking for either of you. Just do it. You'll love it! Besides, I knew you looked familiar." he said with a smile, walking to the check out counter. I stood there holding the box. It was a brown box. Wide, too. I shook it, but didn't hear anything. It weighed about 5 pounds, maybe less.

"Um, lemme get this." I said, handing it to a sales clerk.

"Mister, we don't have this in stock. It's not ours." the guy said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Really? Well, that guy gave it to me. Told me to take it. Oh well." I took the box and headed home. On the way home I saw Ella's school bus stop at the end of our street. "Hey, Ella!" I called to her and her friends.

"Oh! Who is _that_? He is _hot_!" one of her friends said. I looked around. I was the only guys here.

"Ssh! That's my sister's boyfriend!" Ella hissed. I rolled my eyes and me and Ella walked the rest f the way home.

"How was the first day of school?" I asked her.

"Fantastic!" she said. "What's in the box?"

"Actually, I don't really know. I guess we'll find out when Max opens it." I replied.

She looked at me questioningly. I explained Keith and our conversation, while she listened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Any guesses on what's n the box??? Huh? Huh? Anyone? Its an easy guess! C'mon! Just click the little green button down there and review!**


	10. Fang, Where Did You Get This?

"Happy Birthday, Max!" Ella said when Max came back down stairs.

"Hey, Ells. How was the first day of school?" Max asked, hugging Ella.

"Great!" Ella replied.

"Present time!" Dr. M said, pulling a chair into the living room.

Max sat in the chair and everybody else sat on the couches. Iggy handed her a small silver box. "From me and the Gasman." he explained.

Max opened it and gasped. "Thank you!" she said, giving them each a hug. She held up a chain with a charm on it. The charm spelled out MAX in fancy letters.

"It would have looked a little better, but somebody blew up the thing that carved the metal!" Iggy said, looking at Gazzy. "Then we got in trouble." he added sourly.

"Hey, guys, it's okay. I love it." Max told them.

"My turn! My turn!" Nudge said, running up to her room. In 3 seconds she was back down holding a small bag.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"Isn't that..." Max asked.

"What? Tell me!" Iggy shouted.

"What's in it?" Angel and Gazzy asked.

Dr. M fainted.

Resting in Nudge's hand, a pink bag with white writing on it was holding who knows what. And to Max's nightmare, the bag said:

_**Victoria Secrets**_.

"Um, Nudge, may I ask what's in the bag?" Max whispered.

"Oh, nothing embarrassing or anything. The lady that works there helped me." Nudge replied. She handed the bag to Max, who stared at it like it was a spaceship or something. I heard Max gulp, then peeked in. "No! You have to pull it out and show everybody!" Nudge ordered.

Max reached her hand in the bright pink bag and pulled out............................a headband. Wait, a headband?

"Victoria Secrets sells headbands?" Dr. M asked after recovering from her fall.

"Yup. The worker lady had some in the back storage room. I told her Max was turning 15 but didn't like all the girly stuff that they held." Nudge rambled on and on.

"Well, this is better than I expected." Max said, "Thanks Nudge."

"Ella helped me get it." Nudge added. Max hugged them both.

"Okay! My turn." Angel announced. "Happy birthday, Max."

Max took the paper from Angel and unfolded it. "Thanks, Ange." She said. "Your so sweet."

Max showed us the picture Angel drew of the Flock and Ella and Dr. M standing in front of the house. Gazzy and Iggy had bombs, Nudge and Ella had make up, Angel's left hand was holding Max's, and her right hand was holdng my hand. Dr. M was smiling down at Max.

"Angel, why are you holding Max's and Fang's hand?" Ella asked.

"Because, it's like Max is my mom, and Fang is like my daddy." Angel explained. I smiled a little. Angel was kind of like our kid.

"Angel, you draw wonderful." Dr. M said, studying the picture.

"Thank you." Angel said, pleased with herself. She hugged Max then sat back down in her seat.

"Here, Max." Dr. M threw a tiny box about the size of an egg into Max's hands.

"What is it?" Max asked, looking at it.

"Close your eyes, and let me lead you outside. Everybody else can come, too." Dr. M said, putting her hands over Max's eyes.

We followed them to the alley behind the house. Everybody gasped and the girls squealed. "What? What is it?" Max asked, prying her mom's fingers from her eyes.

"My thoughts exactly." Iggy wondered.

"Okay, Max, Happy birthday!" Her mom said.

Max opened her eyes and gasped. "No way! Really? For me? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" Max squealed-for the first time in her life- and ran to the black convertable Mustang sitting with the top down. "But, Mom, I'm still too young." Max said, running her fingers along the door.

"You can get your permit. Just not your liscence." Dr. M replied.

"Awesome!" Max said, opening the driver door and getting in. She opened the small box that was still in her hands and took out the key. "Can I?" she looked at her mom for approval.

"Yes, but I have to come. You have to have adult supervision." Dr. M said, getting in the passenger seat.

"Alright." Max said.

"Can I come?" Angel asked.

"Me too?" Ella asked with Nudge.

"Hm. Yes. The girls can get in the back, then we'll come back for the boys." Dr. M said, getting out to push the seat forward so they could get in. The car didn't have backseat doors.

"Fang, your in charge. Don't let them out of sight." Max warned, glancing at Iggy and Gazzy.

"No worries, Ma'am. We'll be on our best behaviour." Iggy said in a soldier voice. Max looked at the road, smiled, and stuck the key in the ignition.

"Just a warning, Dr. M, Max drives like a maniac. Trust me." I said, shuddering, remembering the time we were escaping the Eraser's after they took Angel. Max drove that huge van all over the place.

"I'll do my best." Max said, biting her lip.

She slowly turned the key, and the car started. Max beamed, and pressed on the gas pedal. Soon they were out of sight, and I followed the boys in the house.

"That is like so cool! I wonder f I will get a car when I'm fifteen." Iggy sighed. "Probably not." he answered himself.

"Okay, I'm watching you two. No funny buisness. Max will probably take like half an hour." I told them.

We were all on the couch, watching t.v., when Iggy sighed. "Why do I even watch it? I'm freaking blind!"

"Dunno. Don't care." I mumbled.

He grabbed his iPod and went up to his room.

_I'm countin the days since I began to live without you  
__I'm covered in rain but It feels just like it's it's the sun._

I could sadly hear him singing to Mitchel Musso. "Iggy!" I called. He came down with the earphones still in.

"Mitchel? Really?" I asked him.

"Whatever." he muttered, walking back up the stairs. I heard the tires screech out front and Gazzy ran to the window.

"She's back!!! Yes! Our turn!" he shouted, running to his room for shoes. I rolled my eyes and slouched down in the recliner.

"Hi!" Max said, running in. Yes, running, she was very, very, very happy. "You turn. Where's the boys? That is so much fun! The wind on my face, I actually did a pretty damn good job." she finished.

"Whoa, did you switch bodies with Nudge?" I asked. She smirked and the girls and Dr. M walked in with smiles.

"That was so much fun, like, I can't believe it! I felt all the wind hitting my face and blowing my hair, and I was like smiling the whole time, wow I can't believe it, Max has a car now! OMG now we can like go to the mall and stuff when Dr. M is at work and stuff that would be so cool and fun. I can't wait until the next time I go don't you agree? I mean come on you just can't hate that-"

"Oh my gosh! Nudge, my ears are bleeding!" Iggy said, coming down the stairs with Gazzy. Nudge wasted a glare in his direction and went up to her room with Ella and Angel.

"Max did a fantastic job!" D. M told us. "Now you boys get in the back and I'll be there in a minute, I need a rubber band." she added on her way to the bathroom.

"I'll take the last ride." I told Max, who blushed and went to wait in the car.

After a few minutes the boys got to start their ride and I was stuck for like another half an hour with the girls. "So...." Ella said, coming down the stairs with Angel and Nudge at her heels.

"Need something?" I asked.

"Well...we happen to know a little something about you...and we are willing to tell Max if you don't real soon." Ella explained. "And we will. No joke."

"Ya, you have a week. Max needs to know." Nudge added.

"And I'll know if you did or not." Angel warned.

I stared at them open mouthed. Who knew the smiley girls could torture you? I didn't. Until now. "C'mon guys-er-girls. I know you wouldn't really do that to me. Please? I'll do anything." I said.

"Nope. You have a week. That's it. No postpones, no excuses, nothing like that. A week." Nudge said.

"Since when did this come to mind?" I asked them.

"Since Max was thinking about you on our ride. Well, she always thinks about you, but she thinks you might not like her anymore because of her getting real mad about the bomb this morning." Angel explained.

"But how could she think that?" I asked mostly myself. "I haven't done or said anything that would make her think that."

"Well, then make her know that you care about her." Ella told me.

"Alright. Fine. You win." I said.

"Good." Ella smiled. They ran back upstairs in their usual happy excited moods. Must be hormones. Well, for Ella. Nudge maybe, but Angel's too young. Anyways.

Just then the car pulled up and everyone but Max came inside. "That...was...AWESOME!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Hell ya!" Iggy added.

"Max is waiting for you in the car." Dr. M said.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked her.

"No. I'll give you two a little privacy." she replied. I grabbed my new leather jacket- I know, I'm cool- and got in the passenger seat. Max smiled at me and pressed on the gas pedal.

The car tires screeched on the street as we drove what seemed like 100 miles an hour. "Whoa! Slow down." I told her. She laughed and slowed a bit. "Having fun?" I asked her.

"Yes. But I didn't open your gift. I saw you holding a box." she said.

"Oh, yeah. You can open it when we stop." I told her.

"Okay." she agreed. We drove for an hour, just driving. Not going anywhere in particular.

"Don't we have to get home?" I asked her.

"Actually, my mom had another little surprise for me. And you. She left a bag in the trunk, and said we could go somewhere. The bag has food and blankets." she explained.

"Really?" I asked. Max nodded.

"So, we're going to a little stream I found a while ago." she said.

"Cool." I said. I watched Max drive the rest of the way quietly. The wind blew her hair around her face, and her eyes were bright with excitement. Each time she looked in the mirrors, she smiled to herself, then glanced at me.

"What?" she asked, noticing my stare.

"Nothing." I said, shaking my head.

She smiled again and turned onto a little dirt path. It led to a small stream with flowers around it, and trees covered in moss. "Wow." I breathed as I got out.

"I know." Max whispered.

I got the bag out of the trunk and set it by a huge tree that gave us shade. "Isn't it great?" Max asked, looking at the flowing water.

I nodded. Every time the wind blew the water into a rock, Max smiled. Or when the leaves fell off the trees and into the water, she sighed. "It's so quiet." I whispered. For some reason I couldn't make myself talk loud. It seemed like it would ruin everything.

"Yes. And good for resting." Max replied, laying on a blanket I had set out. She crossed her ankles and linked her fingers behind her head. "So, what do you want to do first?" she asked after a minute.

"You could open my present." I suggested.

She sat up and smiled at me. "Ya." she said.

I got the box out of the car and sat next to her. "Max, honestly, I don't know what's in the box, so...just open it." I handed it to her. She frowned, then opened it. We both looked at what was in it open mouthed.

"Fang...." she started.

"I...I...wow." was all I could say.

"What-what-I...Fang, where did you get this?" she asked.

"Some guy gave it to me. He was James Patterson's son." I told her. "He just said to give it to you."

She took out the five books that were stacked up.

I read them off.

"Maximum Ride...The Angel Experiment. Maximum Ride...School's Out-Forever. Maximum Ride...Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports. Maximum Ride...The Final Warning. MAX." I finished.

"They wrote books about us?" Max asked. "People know about us?"

"I guess." I said.

"What made the guy give it to you?" Max asked.

"I...I...oh. He told me his name and I started to say Fang, but changed it to Nick, so it sounded like Fnick. And...I guess it mentions that in the book about Anne." I said. "And he said I looked familiar."

"Well, your on the cover." she said, pointing to School's Out Forever and Saving the World. **(I have the trade edition books, so ****I have the ones where Fang stands there and his hair is long. And there are eagles behind them.)**

"Your on all of them. Except the the Final Warning and MAX. Those are different girls. And your not on School's Out." I said.

"Wow. Fang, thanks. I'm gonna start reading them soon. But for now, let's just rest...or talk...or something." Max said. I nodded in agreement.

So we sat and ate and joked around for a while. "What do you mean?" Max asked with a smile.

"I mean that if you cooked for the School or Itex, they would probably have left us alone." I said. She smirked and lightly punched me in the arm.

"Shut up." she muttered. I chuckled and hugged her. She sighed in my arms and looked up at me. "Fang, do you even like me anymore?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course." I said, hiding the hurt.

"Okay. Because sometimes it seems like...like...you just don't." she mumbled. I held her tighter against my chest.

"Of course, Max. Why wouldn't I?" I said.

"I don't know. It was a stupid question." she replied.

"Max...I have something to tell you." I said.

"What is it?" she asked, pulling away.

"Um...well, Max...I...really do like you. Just remember that." I reassured her. I just couldn't make myself tell her yet. But she did need to know soon.

She smiled. "Okay." And she kissed me lightly.

We laid down, my arms wrapped around Max, and stared through the trees at the stars. We were quiet for about an hour, then Max fell asleep. I was thinking about her, about how I would tell her. It can't be that hard.

It's just 3 little words.


	11. IHOP, Come Hungry, Leave Angry

I woke up and rolled over. Only to find nothing. I sat up and looked around. Max was sitting cross legged on a boulder next to the stream. I yawned to make her know that I'm up. She looked over at me and smiled. I waved at her and she got up and stretched.

"So, sleep good?" I asked.

"Ya. I read some of the Angel Experiment this morning. They have every single detail right. We were at the house, I woke up from my dream, went to the kitchen, you breathed on my neck, I got mad, we went to go pick...some kind of berries. I think. Then, the Erasers came and...now I know why it's called the Angel Experiment. It's about Angel getting captured and they...did some bad stuff to her. But I'm only halfway through." she finished with a sigh.

"You read half of it already?" I asked, amazed. She nodded. "Wow." I muttered, knowing I couldn't even read the Hannah Montana book in an hour.

"Well, I read fast, I wanted to know if he got every single detail right." Max said.

"Max, I think...I think he created us. I mean, he wrote about the School, and it was made, he wrote about us, and we were made, he wrote about how Ari was...Jeb's..." I forced the name through my teeth. "son. I don't think he studied us. He made us." I told her.

Her jaw dropped open.

"What?" I asked.

"First, you either hang out with Nudge, or your getting social. Second, maybe. Your probably right. But why did he have to make us go through so much trouble? Why couldn't he make everything go poof? We would've won faster." she mumbled.

I shrugged. "I don't know. All I do know is that I'm starving. What time is it?" I asked. She pulled her phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open and pressed a few buttons.

"8:43 am. My mom is probably still asleep."

"Well, what do you say we eat?" I suggested. I'm pretty sure all of the country could here my stomach right now. Max smirked as she heard the grumble and picked up the blanket. I stuffed it in the bag and put the bag in the trunk.

"So, where we eating?" I asked.

"Simple. IHOP." she said.

"Works for me. Come hungry, leave happy." I said, smiling. Max rolled her eyes and got in. I hopped in without opening the door. She looked at me, then rolled her eyes again. "What?" I asked.

"Show off." she muttered.

We followed the dirt path back to the sunny roads of Phoenix. Time for the fairy tale to end, and real life to begin. So, here's our wonderful morning. We drove along to IHOP singing to Love Story by Taylor Swift, I gave Max a flower, she told me that I was the best thing in her life, and we lived happily ever after.

Ha, in my dreams!

Actually, we were driving, but the car ran out of gas, so we went to a gas station. Then we went the rest of the way in silence, until my favorite song in the whole wide world came on (please note sarcasm). Let's Get Crazy by you guessed it, Hannah Montana.

I sighed, leaning back in the seat.

"Really, really? This song has to freaking come on?" I asked. Max laughed.

"Come on, Fang, you know you like it! Sing!" she ordered.

"I don't even know the words! I know the words to this right here." I said, putting in a CD.

_Don't wanna be and American Idiot!  
__Don't want a nation that doesn't know media!  
__Can you hear the sounds of hysteria?  
__The supplemental mind f*** America_

I mumbled the words to myself. Max sighed. "Do you know how many times these guys say the f word?" she asked.

"Hey, you like them too." I said. She shrugged.

Finally we got to IHOP. I jumped out of the car and Max took my hand. We walked in and the lady sat us at a table. I looked at the menu and ordered. I won't spare the details of how the lady looked when we ordered mounds of food. But she did looked pretty freaked.

"Mm. Smells good." I said as she set the last of our plates on our table.

"Yup. Tastes good, too!" The lady tried to sound cheerful, but she was worn out. "Just call when you want the check." she told us, dragging herself to the cashier stand.

"Well, looks great." Max said, taking a huge bite of chocolate chip pancakes drowned in syrup. I nodded, digging into my 6 pancakes topped with whipped cream, strawberries, and syrup. We ate quickly and paid the lady with Max's Maximum Ride credit card.

"So, where to know?" I asked.

"We have to go home sometime." Max said, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Oh. Right. The flock." I muttered.

"Ya, the flock."

We got in and made our 45 minute long trip to the house. Max whipped out her cell and dialed. "Your not supposed to drive while talking on your phone. Especially if your phone sucks." I told her.

"Well, your not supposed to flip off Gazzy either, but you did it anyway." she said. I smiled at the memory. I was in my room laying down staring at the ceiling, and Gazzy walked in and mimicked Iggy. He had said some smart ass comment and I flipped him off without looking to see who it actually _was_.

He had ran to Max and said "Max, what does this mean? Fang did it to me." and he stuck out his middle finger. Next thing I knew I was being thrown off my bed and into the wall.

Good times, good times.

"Hello? Hey mom. We got super hungry. No worries. Yup. Yup. Yup. Yes, mom. Uh-huh. Yes. Yes. YES!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes and listened to our end of the call. "We're on our way. Yes. Yes. Mom, really? You really asked that? He got me...books. Um, actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Their about...us. The title is Maximum Ride. We're based off books. No. Nope. Fang thinks that we were created only because James Patterson made us up. Just like Erasers. Yes. You too. And Ella. I just want to know why the hell he made my life so complicated. Ya, ya, I know, language Maximum Ride, I know the lecture. But why did I have to have a voice in my head? Well, I'm not at that part, yet. But I know I had a voice. I know because it was in _my _head! Gosh, mom. I thought you would figure that much out. Whatever. Bye."

She hung up and stuffed her phone in a compartment in the dashboard. "Um...what was that about?" I asked.

"Mom asked what you got me. And after I told her she wanted to know what they were about. I told her, and she almost had a heart attack. And she thinks the same as you. We were created off of the books. And that's it. Oh. One more thing." she added.

"Ya?" I asked. Her face became...worried. Angry. Worry again.

"My mom found a girl's number in the pocket of your jeans." she mumbled.

Crap! The girl from WalMart. Stupid girl.

"Look, Max. It's not what you think. When...before Iggy and the Gasman got in trouble, before we were together, I went to WalMart, and well, the chic you call Lissa Clone gave me her number. I wasnt planning on calling her. I haven't called her. I swear." I said.

Max was still glaring out the windshield, gripping the steering wheel. "Well, if you say so." she whispered.

"I do. Max, I would never do that to you." I told her. She softened up a bit. "I promise." I said.

"Okay." she said. Her grip loosened and her eyes were softer. "We're gonna be home in like 10 minutes, so get ready to be trampled. Nudge and Ella want to know what we did, and my mom wants to see the books. Iggy and Gazzy just want us home." she explained.

I nodded. "Works for me."

**Random spot to stop the chapter, but I didn't feel like continuing. Review.**


	12. Will I Die? Plus A Candle!

When we walked through the door, Nudge and Angel trampled us. "OMG! What did you guys do? Huh? Huh? Oh! Oh! Can I see the books? Please Max? Please? I promise I won't ruin them! Iggy and Gazzy made another bomb! They got caught right before it exploded. Dr. M searched their rooms for their explosive stuff and took it. They did.t get grounded, but they have to spend every day for the next week with someone watching them."

Guess who that was? Yes, it was Angel.

Kidding! Jeez, calm down, I was just kidding. No need to yell. It was Nudge.

What! You can't call me names! Stupid journal.

Wait, Gazzy and Ig made another one? Arg! I can't believe them! Well, I like my mom's idea." Max mumbled. She made her way over to the couch and Dr. M ran down.

"Let me see the books." she said, taking the box from Max. She studied the covers. "Wow." she whispered. "They look exactly like you guys. Well, the first 3 books." she muttered.

"OMG! Why aren't we on th cover?" Nudge asked.

"Don't know." Max said as the boys came down the stairs with Ella on their heels.

"They won't talk about anything when I'm around." Ella said. "I bet they're using Angel. Ya, Angel is translating stuff to each of them. Aren't you! Aren't you!" she yelled, pointing a finger at Angel.

"No, I'm not." Angel said, walking over to Max. "Look." she told Ella, showing her the books.

"Holy...um...gosh." Ella said, glancing at Dr. M's warning glare.

"The author of the book, James, his son gave me the books. Said I looked familiar, and I guess I did." I explained. They all looked from me to Max to Dr. M.

"Max, I need to get a hold of Jeb. And Fang, you need to contact this son of James." Dr. M ordered, grabbing the phone.

"Mom, I think he's like on the other side of the U.S., who knows what time it is." Max said.

"I don't care what time it is. We need to get this crap straightened out." she replied. I was shocked at the use of Dr. M's vocab. That was the first ime she's ever cussed. And crap isn't a very horrible word.

"What the heck? You can say crap but I can't?" Ella asked.

"That would be correct." Dr. M said.

"Technically, you just said it." Angel and Iggy said.

"Damn, we change subjects a lot." Iggy stated. I nodded in agreement. "So," he said, clapping his hands together. "Who's up for some movies?"

"OKAY! How about twilight? No, that's so old. I mean, come _on _it came out such a long time ago! So how about, um, um,"

"Wow, for once Nudge can't figure out what to say." I muttered to Max. She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

"Actually, we could watch something educating." Dr. M said, holding a DVD of Bill Nye the Science Guy. Everybody groaned at the thought. "What? There's nothing wrong with a little science."

"Mom! Please! Even _my _grade doesn't watch that anymore. The 6th grade teachers thought that we were too old for it last year." Ella stated. Well, she had a point.

"Fine." Dr. M sighed, going into her office.

"OMG how about we go to the mall?" Nudge shouted. Seh jumped up and down, while sitting on the couch. How she did that, I do not know. "Max, please? Please Max?" she begged.

"But..." Max started, but Nudge and Angel beat her to it. They did what Max hates. They did...the _unthinkable_:

They gave Max the _Bambi eyes_!

So, Max looked at me, who also saw the Bambi eyes. I shrugged. Can't resist 'em. After a minute or two, Max sighed. "Fine. Go tell mom."

Ella and Nudge ran to Dr.M's office. "I'm not going." Iggy said, backing away. He ran up the staors with Gazzy before Max had the chance to argue.

"Well, I'm out." I said, and started heading up to my room.

"I don't think so." Max said, grabbing the back of my shirt. "Your coming."

"But Iggy and Gazzy didn't have to." I, yes, _whined_.

"Well Iggy and Gazzy...oh crap. My mom will have to watch them. Well, if I have to endure the mall, so do you." she told me. I put my hands up. "Whoa, whoa, there. When did you start using words like _endure_?" I asked her.

"Since when do you write in a diary?" she asked, remembering when she thought I was gonna leave.

"It's not a diary! It's a very special...journal." I corrected her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her car keys. Nudge and Ella ran down stairs and to the car.

"Let's roll!" Nudge yelled to us, who were still on the porch. "C'mon love birds, we don't got all day!" she called.

"Nudge! Shut the hell up!" Max shouted to her. I followed her to the car. The three girls hopped in the back seat. I got in the passenger seat while Max started the car.

"Okay. Wheres the mall?" she asked Nudge and Ella.

All blood drained from their faces. "You. Don't. Know. Where. The. Mall. Is?" Ella asked. "You have to! It's like a rule for the female life." she lectured.

"Well, I have broken that rule. Now, tell me where it is." Max said. Nudge sighed and gave Max directions. Max got so confused because Ella and Nudge tried telling her at once.

"OKAY! Only one of you. Please." Max told them. So, of course, they looked at each other and started talking again. "Ella. Tell me. Nudge, shut it." Max said, pressing the brakes when the light turned red.

So, after turning at the wrong place 3 times and circling the parking, Max had accidentally left the parking lot. Nudge and Ella got mad while Max laughed and I rolled my eyes at them. "How did I get stuck coming again?" I asked Max.

She looked at me with light in her eyes. "Because I really wanted you to." she said, batting her eyelashes. I couldn't help but give her a peck in the cheek and she found her way back into the parking lot.

"Just freaking park right there!" yelled and exasperated Ella. Nudge quickly ran her fingers through her hair and we got out.

"Well, here we go." Max muttered, running her hand through her hair.

"You know guys are supposed to do that?" I told her. She turned to me. "Girls run their fingers through the ends of there hair, and guys run a hand through their hair on the top of their head." I said.

"Fang, it's called Kristen Stewart. Watch her. Her and Rob do the same thing with there hair and fingers, okay? Capiche?" she said, leading us to the doors. People were filing in and out with bags and kids and strollers and food.

"Wow." I mumbled, looking at some screaming kid with his mom carrying three bags and holding him, and his teenage sisters stared at passing guys.

Max snorted. "I will never be any of those girls. Mom included."

I nodded in agreement. Not that I would become a girl, just...that...you know what journal? I am tired of your back talk! If you want to hear my story, then stop making fun of me.

You don't care? Okay. I'll stop writing now.

......

.....................

.......

......................

.......

Okay, so I've got to tell someone. But you've got to admit-that looks cool up there! Those dots!

Anyways.

We walked in and already like ten guys were checking out Max. I glared at every one of them. And you know what? They totally ignored me! Ya! They ignored _me_! How dare they!

Well, they just kind of took in my skinny, bony, tall body, and then compared it to themselves. Good sized, six-packs, strong, guys. I grunted in there direction and turned every one the opposite direction.

"Well, we're just...gonna go...over there!" Ella said, grabbing Angel and Nudge's arm and running to the cafe area.

"We came here so they could eat?" Max asked. Her eyebrows were raised and her arms were crossed. I smirked at her pose. She glanced at me then grabbed my hand.

"Well, we have a little bit of fax time." she said.

"What time?" I asked.

She laughed and kissed me. "That's what everyone else calls us. Fax. It's our names combined. Although Iggy tried to call us Mang. But that name sucks." she said.

I smiled her favorite smile and we went to a less crowded area by some benches and sat down. I don't know how you explain some major bad ass great kissing in a girls point of view, but all I can say is...WOW!

Max could really kiss. Not that any of you gross-minded guys out there would get your hands on her. Actually, whether you have a good mind or a disgusting one, you won't come near her.

Anyways.

We were happily making out on a bench, when we heard, of course, giggling.

Max pulled away and glared at some girls passing by. "How is it girls still give you googly eyes when your obviously with _me_?" she asked.

"Why? Jealous?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and got off of my lap. We turned around and went to go look for the girls. It was a little past noon, and Max wanted to get some info on our books.

We left and got home quickly. "So, mom, call..." she gulped. "Jeb...yet?" Max asked.

"Yep. And he said he migh get a plane ticket out here. Fang, you need to contact this guy." Dr. M told me again.

"Ya, ya. Maybe I'll stop at WalMart again." I muttered, going to my room.

On my way to my room I heard Ella and Nudge in Ella's bedroom. "Ya, and he's really cool! Ah. I love this candle. Pink with pink lace!" Ella squealed.

_Pink with pink lace. _If you don't recognize this, please go back and read an earlier entry I like to call 'Box'. Please, reread it.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." I heard Nudge say. So I walked in and sat on the edge of Ella's bed. "Need something?" Nudge asked after staring at me.

"Yes. I do. Who are we talking about in here?" I asked, looking at Ella. She gulped and looked away.

"Please don't tell! Please, Fang! He's almost 15 years old, but he's really sweet! Plus, I'm almost 13 so really there's like almost no difference. Anyways, please don't tell Max or mom." she begged.

"Fine. But I had a question about the candle. What is the guys name?" I asked. She giggled.

"It's Knick." she muttered.

I sighed. He freaking stole my...uh..._name. _Fnick, Knick, whatever. "Well, I happen to know him. Thank you." I told her. I left them with confused looks and went to my bedroom to do some research.

I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed.

.com I typed in at the top.

When it popped up I started researching.

_**James Pattersin.**_

A page with like 1000 different pages came up.

_**Do you mean James Patterson?**_ It had asked me. I clicked on it and a different page with even more links popped up.

_**James Patterson-Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia.**_

_**Robert Pattinson-Twilight Hottie**_

_**Patterson-best-selling author**_

_**James Patterson- Adult and teen author**_

I could have listed many more, but right now, journal, my hand hurts, so I clicked on the first link to wikipedia.

_**James Patterson is a bestselling author of many novels. From adult books like **_(i forgot what books)_** to teen books **__**such as Dangerous Days of Daniel X to award winning Maximum Ride. **_

_**Daniel X- Daniel was 3 and his parents were killed right before his eyes. Now, 15 years old and using his powers to **__**create his dead friends, Willy, Joe, Emma, and his crush, Dana, he must stop the aliens from taking over.**_

_**Maximum Ride- From the Angel Experiment to MAX, this series is incredible, filled with Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks, and **__**even a talking dog! Max is told to save the world, but can she do it? While trying to keep her flock out of danger and handle **__**a relationship that somehow became?**_

_**Don't forget to look for the rest of the Daniel X books that are coming out and the new Maximum Ride book, FANG. **_

_**FANG- Angel says Fang is the first to die. Angel is never wrong.**_

I read through this. So, they are making a book in my point of view? Cool. Just one question: We were made from the books. Everything that happens in the books happens to us in real life, so here's my question: will I die?


	13. Damn Hormones

**Do any guys read this? Because it would help a whole lot to know what guys like fang enjoy doing and what ****guys think about...besides sex and beer. The story:**

The funniest story in the world?

I found Gazzy, as in The Gasman, cleaning his room.

YES! Cleaning the room! I know, I was like, WTF? And he looked up from picking up his dirty underwear and waved at me. I'm stranding there in shock and he just freaking waves at me. I slowly made my way in his room.

"So..." I started.

"Yes?" he asked, wiping off the top of his tv. "Need something? I'm kinda busy."

"Isn't someone supposed to be watching you?" I asked him.

"Yes. Dr. M put a video camera in here. See, look." he pointed to a corner by his closet. The small black camera was facing us. Gazzy moved over to his bed, and the camera turned.

"Wow." I said.

"Which is why I am doing some cleaning. Don't want to get in trouble. And it kind of smells in here." Gazzy said, holding a sock away from his body. I shook my head.

"Kind of? Dude, it started smelling in here the minute you set foot in this room." I told him. He snorted and dropped a bunch of clothes in the laundry basket. "What about Iggy?" I asked after a minute.

"There's a camera in his room, too. But Iggy doesn't do anything without me. Except look at Playboy magazines."

"What?!" I asked, amazed.

"Yup. His eyes can see the white pages." Gazzy reminded me.

"I already knew that! I meant what! as in, why the hell didn't he invite me to read with him?" I asked. Iggy really was a perv. but still! Freaking _Playboy _stuff. I just had to look.

Can't tell Max, though.

"Well, see ya. Shoo. I have cleaning to do." The Gasman said, pushing me out and shutting the door in my face.

"Well, how about I just leave? Oh, okay. Thank you so much Fang! Goodbye! Oh, goodbye Gazzy!" I said to myself, still standing at the door.

"Who knew you could talk to yurself, you can barely talk to other people." Max said from behind me.

I jumped around. "Oh, I didn't know you were..." my voice trailed off at her outfit. She was wearing _really _short loose shorts, and a white _tight _shirt. Her shoes were short heels.

"Nudge." she explained. "She tortured me."

I nodded. A dozen thoughts flew threw my head. _Stupid hormones. _I thought to myself. I cleared my throat and we walked silently across the wide hall to my room. I opened the door and let her in first.

She sighed and sat on my bed. Really? She had to sit on my bed? My freaking _bed_? I sat on the edge of my desk chair and we stared at each other for a while. "Fang..." Max started, breaking the 15 minute long silence.

"Ya?" I asked her.

She shifted on the bed and took in a deep breath. "My mom is at work, until 5, then to the store. Right now it's 3." she told me. Her eyes were closed.

"Okay." I said.

"And Nudge didn't do this to me. I did." she said, opening her eyes to see my reaction. I nodded slowly. "The Flock is at the park, besides Gazzy."

"Well, um, okay." I said, so confused.

"I wanted to try something." she said finally, getting up. She walked over to me.

"What?" I asked her. She bit her lip, and glanced at me. Grabbing my hands, she pulled me up from the chair. I followed her to the center of the room. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

The light was on, and the door was closed, like usual, so I don't know what was going on. There was no shaving cream and feathers anywhere, or silly spray. That I knew of.

She hesitated, then took my arms and placed them around her waist. Then she wrapped her hands around my neck. "Do you trust me?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes." I told her.

She got on her tip-toes and kissed me. Our bodies were so close together that you couldn't fit a piece of paper between us. I kissed back, still unsure of what was going on. Max was slowly pushing us to the wall farthest away from the door.

My bed was by that wall.

Oh.

Crap.

Holy.

Shit.

"Max?" I asked, pulling away.

"Yes?" she asked, stepping back.

"Really?" I asked her. She looked down and blushed. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"But Max, don't you know how old we are?" I reminded her.

"I don't care." she mumbled.

I sighed quietly. About 10 full seconds later, I pulled her towards me and kissed her. I could feel her hesitant smile against my lips. She pushed us backward onto the bed, her on top of me. Her hands traveled through my messy hair. I moved my hands from her waist to her shoulders. I shifted her so she could reach better. I thought about this, and realized this was only a usual make-out session.

Until she started unbuttoning my shirt.

Our breathing started getting louder and faster. I didn't realize she had gotten my shirt off until her cool hands touched my bare chest. She shuddered from the warmth of my body and I chuckled quietly.

We heard a car door slam in the driveway.

"Crap." Max muttered as she pulled back. "Mom is early. Way early."

I chuckled again at her dissapointment. She sighed and got up, raking her fingers through her messed up hair. "Crap. I have to change." she mumbled. She kissed me quickly and then was gone.

I leaned back and pictured Max, only halfway dressed. I shook my head to straighten my thoughts.

_Damn hormones. _I thought again.

**It's short, but it's worth it!**


	14. THE END

I spent the next few days wondering what the...what we...what Max tried to do. She wouldn't tell me, she hadn't even mentioned it or tried it again. So, something was going on.

First things first: get the tootsie pop out of Ella's hair.

Yes. Ella had a sucker with chocolate in the middle stuck in a big knot of hair. Let's backtrack, shall we?

I walked downstairs into the kitchen, where Ella was getting a tootsie pop like she always does after school. "Hey." I acknowledged.

"Hi Fang." she sighed, stretching herself up o look at the top shelf. "Can you help me? I can't see if there are any suckers left."

I walked over to her and peered up on the top shelf. "Yup." I told her, reaching above her head. She smiled and tried to get out of my way, which didn't work because of course Gazzy and Iggy ran in, and right into us. I was pushed into Ella right after she had opened the tootsie pop.

Ella tried to throw the candy out of her face, which made it go into the air, and right her hair.

"Oh! Iggy! Gazzy!" she squealed, ripping her hair. The boys backed away slowly, then ran out. I sighed and backed up.

"What happened?" Max asked as she walked in holding an empty cup. She threw it in the sink and started laughing when she saw Ella's hair.

"NOT FUNNY!" Ella yelled.

Nudge ran in at the yelling and gasped at her hair. "Ella-what did you do?! Oh my gosh, do you know how long I worked on your hair this morning?" Nudge yelled.

"Um, Nudge, you were asleep when I did my hair." Ella stated.

Nudge sighed and lectured me about hair. I surrendered and agreed to get it out of Ella's hair.

Now, here I am, in the huge bathroom, picking at Ella's hair.

"Ow." she muttered for the hundredth time.

"Well, sorry. I'm a guy. I can't do these things." I told her. She ignored me and continued to complain. "Max, will you help?" I called to Max when she walked past.

She peeked in. "I'll get Nudge." she decided and proceeded down the hall.

"It's a good thing your hot." Ella said. I took a step back.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

Ella laughed. "Or else you'd be dead."

"Well, um, thank you?" I guessed. She shrugged and Nudge ran in.

"Fang, you seriously need to take a class on girls or something." she told me. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she picked the stick of the tootsie pop from a huge knot. "Because you made this worse, and you would understand things better." she finished.

"Whatever." I mumbled, taking a step into the hallway. Max ran right into me, making a small _oof_ sound. "Sorry." I told her, helping her up from the ground.

"No problem. I wanted to talk to you." she said, grabbing my hand and taking us into her room. She took a deep breath. "Fang, Angel has...told Nudge some things...who of course told Ella. Then, as Ella's sister, I was told. And I wanted to ask you one thing. Fang, um-"

"DINNER!" Dr. M called.

"Can this wait until after?" I asked her, rubbing my growling stomach. She nodded and bit her lip. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Um, ya." she mumbled, and ran down to eat. I followed her and sat across from her at the table.

"Help yourselves. Take whatever you want." Dr. M told us. She opened the KFC chicken and mashed potatoes and all that stuff then set it on the dinner table. We all dived for the chicken at once.

After getting greasy hands and getting each other greasy and arguing over who got what piece, we all ate. "Fang, when are you planning on telling us about what is in your diary-I mean journal?" Angel asked.

I glared at her. Everyone started laughing like crazy. Max tried not to smile, but eventually she grinned.

"Fang...you have...a...a diary?" Iggy asked. "You SO broke the guy law!" he announced.

Which, of course, only made everybody laugh harder. "Well, when are you going to stop reading Playboy magazines?" I asked him.

He immediately stopped laughing. Max and Dr. M both shot daggers at him.

"Playboy...magazines?" Max asked.

"Well, you see...here's the thing...there not _exactly _Playboy magazines. They're just...like...pictures of girls in very showing outfits." Iggy explained.

"IGGY!" Angel yelled.

"What?" Dr. M asked.

Angel made a disgusted face. "Iggy is thinking of pictures he saw. And they are NOT appropriate for his age. Or any guys age." she told us. "Ew." she muttered.

"Okay, Iggy, looks like we need to inspect your room." Dr. M said.

Glad that my journal was off te subject, I happily finished my roll.

"ZACK!!! CODY!!!" Ella and Nudge were watching the Suite Life of Zack and Cody when we finished eating. "Did you two do this?" the manager...uh...oh ya, Mosby, asked the twins.

"I'll give you 200 dollars." the rich girl London said.

"Done!" the candy counter girl said...Maddie. She took the cash and took some fluff ball of a dog that London was holding.

"Fang." Max called from her room.

I went to her room and leaned against the door frame. "You called?" I said.

"Ya. I wanted to ask you something." Max said, pacing around the room.

"Oh. Yeah. Go ahead." I told her.

"Well, like I said, Angel told Nudge who told Ella who told me...well...like...um, well...never mind."

"What?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing never mind."

"Max. Tell me tight now, please, for me?" I asked, grabbing her hands and pulling her closer to me. She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I leaned back away from her. "Not until you tell me." I told her.

"But Fang!" she whined.

"But Max!" I said back.

She gave a frustrated sigh. "Fine. You have to promise to tell the truth and not get mad at Angel, Nudge, or Ella. The reason for what I tried to do the other day...when you came out of Gazzy's room...well, I wanted to get you to tell me something." she started.

"Keep going." I urged.

"I wanted you to tell me...well, I know what you write about."

I froze with her in my arms. She pulled away. "You do?" I asked. I didn't want to be like 'You know I love you?'and then she be like 'What? I thought you were writing about how you danced with a walrus?'

You now, like they do in the shows, how...let's say...Billy is hiding a secret and he thinks...Timmy found out, and Billy announces his real secret, but really Timmy thought it was a different thing. So, the whole world knows that Billy loves Suzie Q. instead of everyone thinking he danced with a walrus.

If that made sense.

"Yes. I do. I know...that you...love me." she said.

Well, looks like Timmy does know that Billy loves Suzie Q.

"Um." I stated.

"Um." she repeated.

"Well, do you?"she asked.

I nodded. She smiled and hugged me. "I do too!" she told me, then kissed me. I pulled away. "Wait. You thought I would tell you I love you if we were having sex?" I asked her.

She blushed and nodded. "It was the only way I could make you say it. And I'm 14. I have hormones."

I laughed and realized the whole Flock plus Ella and Dr. M were at the door to watch the scene.

Dr. M crossed her arms. "Can you, Max, please explain what that last thing was that Fang said?" she asked Max, who's eyes were wide. She gulped and bit her lip.

"Um...so...Fang. I hear your wing isn't broken anymore. And you got a new wardrobe." Max said.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sorry, I got really bored with this story. Anybody who wanted a different ending, feel free to make your own. ****I will be making a new story. It's going to be about Max and how she is in a band and makes all these songs about ****how her and Fang should be together. I'll post an AN on this story to tell you what the title is. **

**BYE!!!**

**FangLuver01.**


End file.
